Alrededor de la fogata
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Ninguno recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar y tampoco le importaba. No había limitaciones ni ataduras, ellos eran niños humanos que habían vivido en el Digimundo desde que tenían memoria y aunque podían visitar el mundo humano cuando quisieran no lo cambiarían. Esta historia está basada en el reto propuesto por Digiacrb, para las "Mendigas Fickeras II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".
1. Alrededor de la fogata

**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

Esta historia está basada en el reto propuesto por **Digiacrb** , para las "Mendigas Fickeras II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

* * *

 **Alrededor de la Fogata**

* * *

Mimi se posó con delicadeza en la superficie. Sabía que faltaba poco tiempo para que llegara el momento de regresar pero deseaba explorar más ese lugar que era tan desconocido y familiar a la vez. Bokomon había dicho que los humanos provenían de ese lugar y aunque ella no tenía ningún recuerdo que la vinculara con ese sitio creía en sus palabras. Mimi no conocía a un digimon más inteligente que Bokomon.

Nadie en aquel lugar parecía notar la presencia de Mimi pero Mimi sí era consciente de la gran cantidad de personas que transcurrían en ese lugar, nunca había visto a tantos juntos y eran tan diferentes. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Mimi era la forma en que vestían, algunos trajes le parecían hermosos. Mimi deseaba vestir tan bien como ellos.

Pero prefería vivir en el Digimundo.

Continuó recorriendo ese lugar, dejándose llevar por los olores agradables hasta que terminó llegando a un lugar que parecía olvidado. Había un muro con muchas fotografías, la mayoría de niños y adolescentes. Se acercó y descubrió que su rostro formaba parte de esa lista. El papel en que fue impreso se veía viejo y desgastado, detalles que resaltaban más si era comparado con otros afiches. Lo arrancó pero no encontró nada que pudiera darle una respuesta, pensó que estaba roto, la parte rasgada le hizo pensar que era de ese modo. Lo guardó, quizás no le dio respuestas pero estaba segura de que le daría una buena respuesta para la hora de la fogata.

—Mimi —la llamó Sora —. Es hora de regresar.

Mimi asintió, no parecía triste por dejar ese lugar. Se elevó y junto a Sora abandonaron el mundo humano. No fueron las dos únicas niñas que lo hicieron, cerca de otros niños se elevaron junto a ellas pero nadie los vio. En aquella ciudad todos continuaron con sus ocupadas agendas, caminando de un lado a otro sin detenerse a observar lo que ocurría, sumergidos en su rutina sin poder ver más allá.

La fogata era una tradición dentro de ese lugar. Después de un día de juegos era divertido sentarse frente al fuego y contar historias. Normalmente Petermon era quien elegía el orden y todas las noches cambiaba las reglas. En esa ocasión lo habían hecho al azar y Mimi fue quien comenzó.

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando aún vivía en el mundo humano. Estaba combinando algunas prendas de vestir cuando algo en el espejo llamó mi atención. Me acerqué, podía ver cómo la Mimi del reflejo se acercaba a mí e imitaba mis pasos. Coloqué mis manos en la superficie, contemplando como todo del otro lado se veía diferente, al revés.

Comencé a divagar en lo qué habría del otro lado. Pensé en una ciudad donde las personas cuando hablaban comenzaban con el final y terminaban con el principio, los perros maúllan y los gatos ladran y todos caminan con las manos. La lluvia caía desde el suelo y las sombrillas se usaban en los pies.

Recorrí con mi mano la superficie fría cuando noté algo extraño, se sentía algo suave y tuve la sensación de estar atravesando algo. Camine hacia adelante, adentrándome en el espejo. Cuando lo crucé no vi nada diferente, estaba en mi casa, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé. Aunque todo era igual, todo era al revés, la ropa que ordené estaba en dónde la dejé pero no tenían el estilo con las que las había ordenado, algunas prendas ni siquiera combinaban.

Me dirigí a la salida. Crucé la puerta pero no estaba en mi casa, ni siquiera en el mundo humano. Del otro lado estaba el mar. Un digivice salió de la arena y en cuanto lo tomé entre mis manos me trajo hasta el Digimundo y conocí a Palmon.

* * *

En cuanto Mimi terminó de contar su historia le pasó la antorcha a Petermon. La antorcha ocupaba un papel de gran importancia dentro de las fogatas, eran la forma que utilizaban para determinar quién sería quien contaría la historia. Quien tenía la antorcha era quien contaba la historia. Petermon le entregó a Taichi la antorcha. Durante los juegos de ese día Taichi había ganado el privilegio de contar la segunda historia.

—Mi parte favorita es cuando conocí a Mimi —comentó Palmon emocionada.

—La mía también —agregó Mimi con ilusión.

* * *

Soy un explorador. Desde pequeño me he dedicado a viajar por el mundo, recorrer sus lugares y descubrir sus secretos. No existe sitio en ese mundo que no haya explorado y conocido. El libro "Vuelta al mundo en 80" días fue basado en mí. Era pequeño pero un prodigio en lo relacionado a la exploración, mi valor era conocido a nivel mundial.

Un día me cansé del mundo humano y decidí ir a donde ningún otro humano a llegado antes. Tomé mi globo y me elevé alto en el cielo, podía ver mi casa desde el globo pero era aburrido ver algo que ya había visto tantas veces. Continué elevándome en los aires hasta que fui alcanzado por un tornado.

En ese momento pasó algo que nunca antes había ocurrido, perdí el rumbo. No fue algo que me importara, tenía la oportunidad de ir más allá y si no descubría nada nuevo podía tratarse de un desafío el salir de allí o ubicarme. Me quedé dormido esperando a que terminara, pasaron varios días antes de que el tornado termina y pudiera pisar suelo firme. En cuanto el globo aterrizó lo primero que hice fue darme cuenta que no estaba en un lugar conocido, ni siquiera estaba en el mundo humano.

No supe en que momento mi globo comenzó a descender, estaba dormido en el momento en que empezó y cuando desperté mi globo se encontraba atorado en un globo. Tenía dos opciones, quedarme allí, en la seguridad de mi globo o explorar y descubrir el sitio en que me encontraba. No fue difícil tomar una decisión, el paisaje frente a mí pedía ser explorado y mi espíritu aventurero no pudo negarse a esa petición.

Me aferré a las cuerdas y las utilicé para bajar del árbol. En cuanto estuve en el suelo noté algo brillante. Podía tratarse de algo peligroso pero también de una aventura por lo que me acerqué a esta, era un digivice. En cuanto lo tomé brilló con mayor intensidad y me mostró el camino para llegar a Agumon.

* * *

—Fue en ese momento que me conociste —comentó Agumon emocionado —. Y juntos nos convertimos en valientes exploradores.

—Descubriremos todos los rincones de este mundo y de nuestra tierra de Nunca Jamás.

Taichi le extendió la antorcha a Hikari pero a diferencia de otros niños la tomó dudosa. Ella sabía que sería la tercera en contar una historia, al ser la segunda vez que participaba en la fogata se le había otorgado ese privilegio. Mimi y Taichi le dieron palabras de ánimo y eso le hizo ganar confianza.

—No tiene por qué ser una historia real — le dijo Sora —, muchos hemos contado sobre cómo llegamos a este lugar aunque no recordamos nada, hemos vivido aquí desde que tenemos memoria.

—Más que los Tarzan de este mundo somos los niños perdidos y este nuestro país de Nunca Jamás —agregó Taichi.

* * *

La primera vez que escuché del Digimundo fue en sueños. Podía ver a niños y Digimon jugando pero no escuchar nada de lo que decían. Cada vez que despertaba me encontraba en mi casa, deseando poder estar aquí y unirme a los juegos. Intenté encontrar respuestas pero era difícil cuando nadie más parecía conocer de este sitio.

Sabía que me estaban esperando. En mis sueños vi a Tailmon separándose del grupo, recorriendo el Digimundo para poder encontrarme pero sin obtener ninguna pista. En mis sueños intenté hablar con Tailmon pero nunca pude conectarme con ella, gritaba pero mis palabras no pudieron ser escuchadas.

Vine a este mundo en una noche en la que no podía dormir. Estaba aburrida, lo único con lo que podía distraerme era con el sonido del reloj al avanzar. Escuché el sonido de una campana y supe que Tinkermon estaba cerca. Ella me extendió sus manos y juntas nos dirigimos volando al Digimundo.

* * *

—Lo hiciste bien —le felicitó Tailmon.

Hikari le agradeció por sus palabras. Había sido divertido contar su historia. Había mezclado varios detalles de su historia con otras de fantasía. En lo que no mentía era en lo mucho que había deseado llegar a ese lugar desde que Taichi había sido invitado a ese mundo. No tenía intenciones de regresar, el Digimundo era su nuevo hogar. Le extendió la antorcha a Petermon y esa pasó a las manos de Sora para que ella contara su propia historia y las historias alrededor de la fogata continuaran.


	2. Una dulce melodía

**Una dulce melodía**

* * *

Takeru estaba recolectando bayas la primera vez que escuchó el sonido. Era algo que nunca antes había escuchado, de eso estaba seguro pues dudaba pudiera olvidarse de una melodía tan bella. Sabía que debía continuar recogiendo bayas, que sus amigos lo estaban esperando pero esos pensamientos perdían importancia si eran comparados con aquella melodía.

La canasta resbaló de sus dedos y las bayas que minutos antes había recogido se alejaron rodando. A Takeru no le importó, lo único que deseaba era encontrar el origen de aquel sonido que lo había cautivado. Sus pies se movieron y empezó la búsqueda de la canción que se había apoderado de todos sus pensamientos.

—¡Takeru! —lo llamó Patamon y el grito de su amigo bastó para que pudiera recuperar el control sobre sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañado.

—Eso te iba a preguntar —le dijo Patamon, su voz denotaba preocupación —, parecías hipnotizado y estabas por irte.

—He escuchado la más hermosa de las canciones ¿no la escuchaste tú?

Patamon planeaba responder que no pero antes de que las palabras llegaran pudo escuchar un canto que parecía venir de un lugar lejano, una hermosa canción que lo invitaba a descubrir su origen. Por unos segundos Takeru y Patamon se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor, mientras escucharon aquella misteriosa melodía lo demás parecía perder importancia.

El sonido desapareció de la misma forma en que había aparecido. Takeru y Patamon buscaron el origen del mismo hasta que Yamato y Gabumon los llamaron. No habían encontrado el origen de aquella melodía ni una pista que los ayudara a encontrarla. Aunque les desmotivaba el no descubrir el misterio les alegraba saber que tenían una historia para la próxima fogata.

* * *

 _—_ Escuché algo extraño _—_ comentó Taichi cuando los niños se reunieron para almorzar —, era la más hermosa canción del mundo.

Las palabras de Taichi causaron conmoción en el lugar. No todos pero sí la mayoría aseguraban haber escuchado el más hermoso de los sonidos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a admitir estar equivocado. No llegaron a pelear pero algunos se sintieron molestos. Les tomó varios minutos descubrir que hablaban del mismo sonido y eso solo pasó porque Tinkermon había escuchado historias sobre el mismo.

 _—_ Debe provenir del mar —comentó Tinkermon pensativa —, es lo único que sé. No se sabe nada de quienes han intentado buscarlo, no se sabe si lo que encontraron era demasiado horrible o se perdieron sin encontrar nada.

Esas palabras lejos de asustarlos, causaron más curiosidad y deseos de emprender la búsqueda. Taichi y Agumon eran los más interesados. Los autodenominados exploradores del grupo querían empezar lo que prometía ser la más grande aventura de los niños perdidos del Digimundo. Petermon como líder estaba orgulloso del espíritu aventurero del grupo.

* * *

Antes de salir todos los que no podían volar por sus propios medios se aseguraron de tomar polvo de hadas para su viaje y una ración extra para emergencias. Ninguno sabía el lugar al que se dirigían pero Tinkermon les había dicho que el mar quedaba lejos por lo que se aseguraron de llevar lo que pudieran necesitar. Las armas no faltaron, Petermon les había dicho que no se podía confiar en un pirata.

Todos creyeron en las palabras de Petermon pesar de que ninguno había visto un pirata. Petermon había sido su líder desde que llegaron a ese mundo y también quien les había enseñado todo lo que necesitaban saber. Para cada niño y para cada Digimon de ese grupo, Petermon era el más grande héroe de todos.

Antes de terminar el día habían llegado al mar. Lo primero que vio Mimi fue una fila de cabinas telefónicas. Se acercó a ellas sin pensarlo, Mimi no recordaba haber estado allí antes pero tenía la certeza de que sí lo había hecho, había algo en esas cabinas al lado del mar que le resultaban familiares.

—Mimi —la llamó Yamato —, date prisa o te quedarás atrás.

—¿Recuerdas el mar? —la mano de Mimi se deslizó sobre la cabina del teléfono —, estábamos frente a él cuando vinimos.

Yamato asintió, un tanto confundido al notar la expresión melancólica de Mimi. Pocas veces la había visto comportarse de ese modo. Normalmente ella estaba llena de energía y aunque se preocupaba por su apariencia, demasiado según el criterio de Yamato, siempre estaba dispuesta a vivir una aventura. Trató de recordar pero sus recuerdos eran confusos. Hikari era la única que recordaba cómo había llegado al Digimundo pero nunca se los había dicho y a ellos realmente no les importaba, el Digimundo, más que un hogar era un paraíso.

—Creo que fue allí donde encontramos los digivices y conocimos a Petermon y a Tinkermon.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del tema pues notaron que el resto del grupo comenzaba a alejarse. Ambos emprendieron la carrera y no se detuvieron hasta que se reunieron con sus amigos. Estos no se habían alejado demasiado, el sonido de la canción los había hecho detenerse.

* * *

Hikari fue la primera en descubrir el origen del sonido que había causado tanta curiosidad en el grupo. Se trataba de una Mermaimon que se encontraba apoyada sobre unas rocas al lado de la orilla. La escuchó cantar y, al igual que sus amigos, siento el impulso de ir hasta ella, algo que hubiera hecho de no ser por la intervención de Petermon y Tinkermon.

Petermon y Tinkermon les entregó a cada uno de ellos unos tapones para los oídos y con ello fueron libres de la influencia del Digimon sirena. Hikari estaba un tanto confundida, Mermaimon se parecía a las sirenas que aparecían en su película favorita y tenía una voz tan hermosa como la protagonista de la misma pero el que no tuviera su cabellera roja era la menor de las diferencias. Mermaimon vestía un uniforme pirata y a su alrededor se encontraban varios restos barcos, probablemente pertenecientes a quienes la escucharon cantar y la buscaron.

Petermon intentó explicarles el plan con una rama y la arena pero no fue efectivo. No todos podían ver lo que hacía y quienes sí podían no entendían nada. Al final tuvieron que resignarse a esperar a que la canción terminara y que Mermaimon regresara a las profundidades del mar. El que la digimon estuviera ocupada buscando barcos había sido una buena señal para ellos pues de lo contrario evitarla no habría sido tan sencillo.

Hikari notó como su hermano y Agumon eran los que tenían más problemas para esperar. Desde pequeño Taichi había sido muy impulsivo y su camarada Agumon no se quedaba atrás. Varias veces llegó a creer que ellos la delatarían pero de último momento lograban mantenerse ocultos.

En cuanto Mermaimon dejó las rocas, Taichi, Agumon y Petermon soltaron un pesado suspiro. Para Hikari era evidente lo difícil que fue para los tres mantenerse en silencio y tenía la certeza de que ninguno permanecería callado durante un lapso considerable.

—Debí imaginar que se trataba de una mermaimon —comentó Petermon, su tono de voz era inusualmente serio. No duró mucho —. Son famosas por los tesoros que le roban a los piratas usando su voz y nosotros robaremos su tesoro —las últimas palabras de Petermon estuvieron acompañados de su acostumbrada energía.

Las palabras de Petermon fueron seguidas de una ovación. Para los niños perdidos del digimundo y sus camaradas los piratas eran sus enemigos, robarles sus tesoros no era algo que consideraran como malo o inapropiado. Había un pirata en especial que les había causado muchos problemas, un adulto a quien Petermon había engañado para que cayera en el agua, lugar en donde un cocodrilo le había arrebatado una de sus manos. Ese pirata había reemplazado la mano perdida por un garfio y desde ese momento ellos le dieron el apodo de "Garfio".

—Las sirenas son muy recelosas de sus tesoros —agregó Tinkermon, no estaba del todo convencida acerca de la nueva aventura y eso no era muy usual en ella.

—Mejor, así será más divertido tomar su tesoro.

—Espero que tenga joyas —comentaron Mimi y Palmon igual de emocionadas.

—Ojala tenga comida, mucha comida —comentó Agumon y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea.

—Tal vez sean juguetes o armas para enfrentar a los malvados piratas.

* * *

Buscar el tesoro no fue sencillo. Demoraron varias horas en encontrar el lugar donde las sirenas habían ocultado su botín, el que se encontrara bajo el agua no ayudaba en mucho y cuando lo hicieron no pudieron solo tomarlo. Esto último lejos de desmotivarlos, hizo que se alegraran. A la mayoría de los niños y sus camaradas les gustaban las aventuras y consideraban que si algo era sencillo resultaría aburrido. Había pocas cosas que ellos detestaban, los piratas y aburrirse.

La Mermaimon que los había guiado hasta ese lugar los había descubierto y no estaba nada feliz con ellos. Ni siquiera permitió que se acercara al botín, en cuanto los vio utilizó su "Cruz bombardera norteña y los sacó del agua. Este ataque, aunque poderoso no logró derrotar al grupo de Petermon. Aunque heridos, los digimon regresaron al combate con su determinación más fuerte que antes.

Agumon fue el primero en atacar. Después de que utilizara su "flama bebé" fue imitado por sus compañeros. A pesar de que el nivel de Mermaimon era mayor, la cantidad les dio la ventaja y fue un factor decisivo que les permitió obtener la victoria y el tesoro de Mermaimon.

Al abrir el cofre todos se sintieron emocionados. Mimi y Palmon colocaron una tiara sobre sus cabezas, Agumon, Taichi, Yamato y Gabumon jugaron con las armas, Koushiro y Jou revisaron los pergaminos mientras que los demás revisaban el cofre y buscaban algo que pudiera interesarles.


	3. En la colina

**En la colina**

* * *

Tailmon tomó la antorcha, era la primera vez que le correspondía a ella contar una historia. Llevó su mano hasta su mentón, pensando en lo que podría decir y la forma en que lo iba a contar. Después de escuchar varios cuentos, quería contar el suyo.

* * *

Esta es la historia de una pequeña Plotmon que no tenía un camarada humano. Aunque estaba feliz al ver a sus amigos jugar con sus camaradas humanos no podía evitar sentirse deprimida. Cada vez que los veía buscar tesoros deseaba poder acompañarlos en su búsqueda. Todas las noches, antes, durante y después de dormir, pensaba en cómo sería su camarada humana y en lo divertido que sería jugar a su lado.

Cierto día, escuchó la historia de una niña que se encontraba atrapada en un sueño. Inmediatamente supo que era ella a la humana que estaba buscando. Su nacimiento había sido motivo de alegría, pues era ella quien poseía la luz más pura. Se hizo una fiesta en la que todos fueron invitados, con excepción de una malvada bruja que llena de rencor y envidia por la recién nacida le lanzó un maleficio.

—Cuando cumplas ocho años se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca y morirá.

Por más que lo intentaron, no lograron evitar que la malvada bruja escapara. Esta desapareció en medio de una luz verde, consumiéndola como si se tratara de una llamarada de fuego. Un valiente wizardmon se mostró. No tenía el poder para deshacer el maleficio, pero sí para contrarrestarlo.

—No morirá, la luz en su interior es mucho más fuerte. Caerá en un profundo sueño del que saldrá cuando su emblema brillé con fuerza.

Todas las ruecas fueron eliminadas, pero eso no evitó que la niña se lastimara con el huso de una rueca y que cayera en el profundo sueño que tiempo atrás fue profetizado. Soñaba sin dormir, sin ser escuchada no pudo partir cuando llegó el momento. La pequeña niña se quedó esperando el momento en que la buscaran y su emblema pudiera brillar.

Plotmon no supo cómo ocurrió, pero una parte de ella sabía que era su corazón el que tenía la respuesta y que, a pesar de la distancia, el lazo entre ambas era irrompible. Se despidió de sus amigos, prometiendo regresar pronto y que lo haría con su camarada humana. Ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarla, pero Plotmon se negó. Era algo que debía hacer sola y lo sabía. Tomando una dotación bastante grande de polvo de hada se dirigió al mundo humano, usando la chimenea entró a todas las casas que veía, pero no dejó ningún regalo.

Cruzó desiertos, escaló montañas y navegó mares. Pronto se dio cuenta que solo su fuerza no era suficiente así que digievolucionó, impulsada por el poder de amor. Siendo una Tailmon el camino fue menos difícil. Cuando encontró a su camarada humana, el reconocimiento fue instantáneo. En el momento en que ambas estuvieron juntas, todo cobró significado.

—Te vi en mis sueños, sabía que vendrías.

Todo esto lo sé porque yo soy la Plotmon de la historia.

…

Después de que Tailmon terminó su historia, todos se retiraron a sus camas. Muchos querían seguir contando cuentos, pero el sueño era mucho mayor. La mayoría tenía problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¡Todos a dormir! —ordenó Petermon —. ¡Mañana será un largo día!

Esas palabras bastaron para que los que querían continuar con las historias alrededor de la fogata dejaran de insistir. Todos sabían que cuando Petermon daba una orden, debía ser cumplida de inmediato.

Al despertar salieron a explorar. Como en muchas ocasiones no tenían ningún rumbo. Caminaron durante horas esperando encontrar algo interesante. Petermon estaba convencido de que las más grandes aventuras se daban cuando las cosas no eran planeadas. Caminando durante horas hasta llegar a una colina.

Tinkermon fue la primera en notarla. En cuanto la vio voló hasta Petermon y le hizo saber sobre su descubrimiento. Aquella colina era como cualquier otra, lo que la hacía diferente de las otras colinas eran todos los cochecitos de bebé que se encontraban en la cima. Era la primera vez que lo veían y ninguno sabía de dónde provenían.

—¡Hagamos una carrera! —gritó Petermon —. Cada humano cargara a su camarada sobre un cochecito, gana quien de tres vueltas primero. Tinkermon será quien lo decida.

En cuanto Petermon terminó de hablar, todos salieron corriendo en búsqueda de un cochecito. Había muchos de estos, pero ninguno de ellos podía tener la certeza de que había suficiente para que todos pudieran tener uno.

Mimi y Palmon parecían más preocupadas por encontrar un cochecito bonito que por encontrar uno. Descartaron varios por considerar que el color no combinaba o que no les gustaba el diseño. Ninguna notó que uno de los carritos descartados tenía una rueda rota. Afortunadamente ninguno lo tomó y todos pudieron tomar un cochecito.

Mientras que los niños y sus digimon buscaban un cochecito de bebé, Tinkermon buscó algo que pudiera servirle como línea de salida. Al final se decidió por usar uno de los cochecitos de bebé. Rompió la tela para crear un listón de meta y una bandera de salida.

Corrieron tres vueltas, pero no pudieron saber quién fue el ganador. Poco antes de que terminaran la cuarta vuelta fueron interrumpidos por creaturas que no pudieron identificar. No tenían forma, parecían ser solo una masa de datos. Por la forma en que tomaban los cochecitos de bebé era evidente que podría hacerles daño.

Los digimon tuvieron que saltar de los cochecitos para no ser secuestrados. Esas creaturas hablaban, pero todo lo que decían resultaba inentendible y ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de quedarse a comprobarlo.

Petermon se enfrentó a varias de esas creaturas. Sus ataques eran poco efectivos, aunque lograban golpearlas y hacerlas explotar como si se trataran de bombas de humo, al instante volvían a restaurarse y era como si nada hubiera pasado. Siempre que regresaban murmuraban la misma frase, o al menos eso era lo que parecía pues no entendían nada de lo que decían.

—Debemos marcharnos cuanto antes —ordenó Petermon, odiaba perder, pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa.

Todos los digimon usaron sus ataques para mantener a esas criaturas lejos de sus camaradas. El que sus ataques no parecieran tener efecto hacía que la batalla fuera aún más complicada. Esquivar y correr parecía ser lo más efectivo.

—Es extraño —comentó Koushiro —, no parecen tener intenciones de lastimarnos.

—A lo mejor quieren atraparnos para comernos.

—O para convertirnos en sus juguetes.

—No quisiera terminar en uno de esos cochecitos y que me trataran como a un bebé.

En cuanto dejaron la colina pudieron comprobar que, para su buena fortuna, las criaturas no parecían seguirlos. Si era que no podían abandonar la colina o algo más, no tenían forma de saberlo.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Jou notablemente asustado.

—Eran los restos de los niños perdidos que me traicionaron y de los piratas a los que yo he vencido. Todos ellos pagaron el precio por crecer —comentó Petermon seguro de sí mismo, su voz y gestos lo hacían ver intimidante. Hikari sabía que mentía, Petermon era demasiado orgulloso y solía decir ese tipo de mentiras con bastante frecuencia.

Pero también que prefería que el verdadero origen de aquellas creaturas continuara siendo un misterio. No sabía si alguien más había percibido la tristeza y el dolor en las voces de esas creaturas. Solo esperaba que en algún momento pudieran encontrar eso que buscaban finalmente ser parte de algo.

—Juguemos a otra cosa —agregó Petermon —, me aburro.

Tinkermon les mostró un campo de fresas que se encontraba al borde la colina. Esto provocó que todos se olvidaran de lo que poco antes había ocurrido para enfocarse en algo que les interesaba más, llenar sus estómagos. Ninguno quería comer comida imaginaria como en anteriores ocasiones.


End file.
